


Study of Sensitivity

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Audio Logs, Domestic, Experimentation, For Science!, Kisses, M/M, POV First Person, Sweet, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Domestic Log, #14.A study of Joey's neck.
Relationships: Joey Drew/Henry Stein
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	Study of Sensitivity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantomthief_fee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/gifts), [Parrot_Assbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrot_Assbutt/gifts), [MarieLamb_B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieLamb_B/gifts), [aintnoonefancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintnoonefancy/gifts).



> my server is wild  
> thanks yall <3

Ten AM. 

Joey and I have returned from Flipside recently. While there, we’ve made some… enlightening discoveries about Johan’s nature, and the nature of what he is. 

Personally, I’m more interested in the… anatomical findings.

I had gone to the Great Library in their Halls of Record, and checked out as much on his species as I could, even though the information was rather limited due to their prey nature.

But, even so, I learned quite a bit about what Joey is… well, at least physically.

And from their customs and traditions, we learned even more. 

Due to some information learned, I have taken it upon myself to journal my findings. The topic of the research is the human equivalent of kissing. Now, the beings in Flipside only use their mouths for two things; eating and speaking. Kissing is an act performed by extending one’s neck to touch another’s. Their world is highly war-driven, and this is a show of ultimate trust. Adding to this fact, they have more touch nerves in their necks than humans, and are much more in tune to circadian rhythm than humans are. 

Even though Johan is half-human, I still believe that this research will prove effective.

The process is as follows; I will touch each region of his neck during each stage of the day, from the front and going clockwise. 

Joey is still asleep.

That does not matter, though, as the experiment begins now. 

After touching the front of his neck, he stirred slightly, tucking his chin downward. I am unsure if this is a ‘normal’ response. The right side of his neck, on my left, gained the same response. He tilted his chin, as though to protect himself from some sort of danger. The most sensitive area, as I have uncovered, under his ear, elicited a relaxation response. His body became limp and easily maneuverable to his chest. The back of his neck only continued to relax him. I turned him to his other side, and, keep in mind, this is the side Joey sleeps with up. 

I expect rather odd results.

Ten fifteen, AM. 

Touching Joey’s neck at all on his left side had jerked him awake. He has been groggy, but keeps touching his neck, a dreamy expression crossing his face. An interesting development.

I am going to talk to him and see if he has noticed it.

Ten twenty, AM.

He has not.

Twelve, PM. 

Normally we work now, but today is a government holiday. We would have been working for hours if it wasn’t. I have continued my testing of Joey’s neck.

The front was less sensitive as the day grew on, and the brighter the sun, the less sensitive it became. The same holds true for the back. Joey’s right side is very perceptive to touch, and his hand will move involuntarily to touch whatever is touching  _ him _ there, and his foot taps rapidly. His left side gains a similar, but lesser reaction, warier, foot taps slower.

It is very… interesting to watch his amusement turn into surprised bliss.

Interesting… and satisfying.

Three, PM.

As daylight waxes, Joey’s neck becomes less and less sensitive. The sides of his neck still gain a reaction, but much less, and his focus is able to be maintained on whatever task he sees at hand rather than instantly collapsing. 

He has sent me to the living room. 

Claimed I was being too distracting.

Honestly, he’s the one who’s seven and a half feet of beauty, I don’t know why he hasn’t sent himself to the living room too.

I could use his company, if you catch my meaning.

Five, PM.

The front and back of Joey’s neck are growing sensitive once more. The sides of his neck now make him more- Mm, Joey, cut that out- ah, makes him more… amorous. This has been experienced before- Johan, I’m trying to record- and seems to be a common response. Very natural to his specie- Hey! Don’t do that, I’m almost done- his species. The darker it grows, the more sensitive he becom-mm… mmm….

(There is a thud, and the recorder turns off, dropped by its owner.)

  
  


Seven eighteen, PM.

I have made a mistake. 

I discovered that when the back of Joey’s neck is touched after sundown, he enters a state of heightened awareness, much like a cat preparing to hunt. His pupils enlarge and his ears begin to twitch as if he’s listening for some sort of attack. When the sun is up, touching the back of Joey’s neck elicits no such reaction. I suspect this heightened awareness after the sun sets is to protect the species, due to their prey nature. 

I had thought it would be funny to startle him while in this state, and so I snuck up behind him, and whispered a rough “hey” in his ear. This, as I found, was a… very poor decision on my part. I had expected him to jump, or, or something… less drastic.

Instead, he roundhouse kicked me with a yelp that rattled our window panes, and proceeded to run very quickly to grab a pillow to throw directly onto my head. 

He’s now on top of the refrigerator, his pupils enormous, ears flattened against his head, and he’s making… a noise? Why is he making a noise? What is that noise? It’s a sort of high pitched… uh, cosmic sound. I don’t know how he’s making that noise. Is  _ he  _ even making that noise? 

Every time I reach for him, the noise gets worse. I can understand how this works as a defense mechanism. 

In any case, I’ve called Bertrum for help to get him down because nothing I’ve tried thus far has worked.

Ten, PM.

It’s not very easy to hold this recorder.

Joey is curled around me. My hands are firmly cuffed to the bedpost. He has banned me from touching his neck.

I think I have a loophole, though.

He didn’t say I couldn’t kiss it.


End file.
